


wide

by wangja (ohbirds)



Series: assorted [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Markbum, Other, These two are adorable, friends but not friends, hard carry 2 made me do it, jaebum's shoulders, they deserve a tag of their own, they share a bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja
Summary: Jaebum's wide shoulders. That's it.





	wide

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the hard carry 2 episode and this [tweet](https://twitter.com/uItmarkson/status/1044903549199618054)
> 
> unbeta'd.
> 
> update: ao3 messed up my formatting so i made a few changes.

_“miss me?”_

__

__

_“you wish.”_

-

Every morning Mark takes the last bus to school because he is not an early riser and always catches the last bus.

Every morning said bus makes seven stops before arriving in front of the school.

Every morning a boy with blue hair and twin moles above his left eye, sits in the seat next to Mark, effectively squishing him up against the window with his larger than normal shoulders. It's the only seat left in the bus.

Now Mark isn't broad or large; he's skinny as a twig (as people love telling him) and he should eat more (his grandmother every time he sees her) but this boys shoulders are impossibly wide.

“Can you please do something about them?” snaps Mark after getting pushed against the window for the fifth time. Jaebum, as he'd found out was the boy’s name during one of their little arguments, was doing his best to read a book but he kept getting jostled by the passengers who kept getting on the bus. That’s what you got for sitting on the seats directly in front of the door. Mark felt bad for Jaebum, but only a little bit.

“I can't empty the bus for you if that's what you're asking,” answers Jaebum, calmly turning the page as if a stout middle-aged man wasn’t resting his belly on the boy’s shoulder. Mark shudders a little.

“I meant _these_.” He pokes one of his solid shoulders with his bony finger, making Jaebum’s nose scrunch up in pain.

It had become a tradition of sorts, Mark nagging Jaebum about his shoulders and Jaebum doing his best to annoy him back. In the beginning, Jaebum had apologized but Mark being a meanie (Jackson told him he was) had continued to tease Jaebum until the boy started teasing back and it became sort of a thing between them, trading jibes while elbowing and poking each other.

“Are you the on the football team because you should be with those linebacker - _ugh _\- shoulders.”__

__“Are you skeleton wearing skin because no way normal people have bones that sharp - _ow_.”_ _

__\----_ _

__One day Jaebum isn't on the bus. Mark doesn’t think much of it, but he spends the rest of the day feeling listless._ _

__A week passes like that and now Mark is starting to get worried. He doesn’t know the other boy beyond sharing the same bus. They never traded numbers, too busy exchanging insults to think of other things._ _

__Finally, Mark encounters him at the bus stop one evening after a late makeup class and confronts him, rather aggressively, "Hey where have you been?” He barely manages to bite down the _I was so worried_ in time._ _

__Jaebum looks up, confused eyes blinking at him from under a bucket hat. What a dork. "Oh. I’m, uh, leaving.” Mark looks at him and notices a big trolley bag next to him._ _

__“Where are you going?”_ _

__“Leaving town. Uh, my dad got a new job so we're transferring,” Jaebum says, scratching the back of his neck nervously._ _

__“Oh.” They lapse into awkward silence after that, neither of them knowing what to say. They're not friends, they're not strangers they're just two people who fight about parts of each other’s anatomy every morning._ _

__The bus arrives just then and a couple, which Mark hadn’t noticed before, start gesturing at and calling for Jaebum._ _

__Jaebum breaks the silence by clearing his throat. "Well, see you around?"_ _

__“Y-yeah.” Mark manages to get out between the sudden tightness in his throat. “Don't knock anyone's jaw out with those shoulders."_ _

__A wobbly laugh. "No promises."_ _

__Mark continues to stand there way after the bus has rounded the corner and disappeared, a heaviness on his own shoulders that wasn’t there before._ _

__

__\----_ _

__Years go by and Mark is now in college, and running late on his first day. Jackson's yelling at him through texts but Mark ignores them in favor of racing towards the bus which is about to pull away any second. He barely manages to catch it, apologizing to the driver and throwing himself into the empty seat up front, slamming himself against the person sitting next to him._ _

__His mouth is open, apology at the ready, when he turns to meet eyes twinkling with amusement, the moles above his eye catching his attention like always._ _

__"Miss me, Stickman?”_ _

__"You wish, Buffy."_ _

__But they're both smiling like idiots._ _


End file.
